the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 Feb 2018
23:51:55 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 23:52:43 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 23:54:02 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 23:54:22 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Looks like Bob is being South Ferry 2.0. again 00:02:24 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:03:12 CHAT Hart New Bob: Nope 00:03:17 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Mess! o/ 00:03:25 CHAT Hart New Bob: This is MY icon now!! 00:03:41 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:04:49 JOIN Poedameron146 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:06:24 CHAT Poedameron146: o/ 00:07:16 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:07:47 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey Poe (Robin) 00:07:59 CHAT Poedameron146: hi 00:08:25 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome, Poedameron146. 00:08:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Poedameron146. 00:08:40 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mes and hey Poe! o/ 00:09:14 CHAT Poedameron146: thanks guys 00:12:50 QUIT Poedameron146 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:13:35 JOIN Poedameron146 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:16:59 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:19:40 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:22:24 CHAT Hart New Bob: brb 00:23:35 CHAT Poedameron146: k 00:34:26 QUIT Poedameron146 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:38:00 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:39:19 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:42:34 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Mess! o/ 00:45:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Guys, check the staff channel. 00:55:34 CHAT C.Syde65: Okay. 01:02:50 QUIT Unai01 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:03:34 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:03:35 CBOT BrickleBot: Ah! South Ferry! Arch Wizard Megumin wanted me to tell you: change the link color on FNaF Fanon, I can barely see the dark blue text with a black background. . 01:03:52 CHAT South Ferry: I am sorry but the range of character power and the strength of each individual group is ridiculous. 01:03:58 CHAT South Ferry: I am sorry TheKorraFanatic, 01:04:16 CHAT South Ferry: but we have a human, a half-godess neko with various teleportation powers, a robot, and others all in the same team. 01:04:27 CHAT South Ferry: A regular ass human who can't do shit* 01:06:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True. 01:07:23 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:07:37 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Q! O/ 01:07:44 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 01:07:45 CHAT South Ferry: I am sorry, but this is out of hand. 01:07:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 01:07:51 CHAT South Ferry: The power-range is ludicrous and insane. 01:08:12 CHAT South Ferry: And how will the regular ass humans stand up to challenges link strong ass demons with powers? 01:08:16 CHAT South Ferry: Like the main character? 01:08:26 CHAT South Ferry: Will this be a piece about wit and deception is better than strength? 01:08:38 CHAT South Ferry: Will Atticus be buffed? Delvin nerfed? CHAT This is absolutely crazy at this point. 01:09:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 01:10:26 CHAT South Ferry: No. 01:10:28 CHAT South Ferry: Stop that. 01:11:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 01:12:04 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:12:17 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:12:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I figured out something recently. 01:12:42 CHAT South Ferry: And what did you deduce? 01:12:46 CHAT South Ferry: I said what did you deduce! 01:12:48 CHAT South Ferry: Answer! 01:12:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Only certain users can ping Mime apparently. 01:12:58 CHAT South Ferry: True. 01:13:06 CHAT South Ferry: I am sorry, 01:13:13 CHAT South Ferry: But CC is doomed. 01:13:21 CHAT South Ferry: Because of this trolls will continue to attack, 01:13:24 CHAT South Ferry: When it is only Jr Mime. 01:13:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: New users can't ping him. 01:13:36 CHAT South Ferry: Yes. 01:13:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, he must be using a script to add users to a list. 01:13:54 CHAT South Ferry: Ask ILPFYOG to make a script like that here. 01:14:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's simple. 01:14:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's a dev wiki script for pings. 01:14:21 CHAT South Ferry: Good. 01:14:28 CHAT South Ferry: Tell me what does ILPFYOG stand for? 01:14:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Idfk. 01:14:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I know it's Aiihuan though. 01:15:02 CHAT South Ferry: How can you deduce this? 01:17:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: am I able to ping him? 01:18:07 CHAT South Ferry: No. 01:18:13 CHAT South Ferry: As you are only 3 months old, 01:18:17 CHAT South Ferry: In regards to account age. 01:18:47 CHAT Qstlijku: ? 01:18:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, Mess. 01:18:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I noticed that yesterday. 01:19:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Remember when West was pinging Mime over and over and Mime didn't come back from AFK, but he got the ping as soon as you pinged him? 01:19:34 CHAT Qstlijku: So not all users can ping him? 01:19:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: There's a script for custom pings on Dev that you can create a list of users who can ping you. 01:20:01 JOIN TDLTestAccount has joined Team Demon Light. 01:20:08 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, TDLTestAccount. 01:20:14 KICK TDLTestAccount has been kicked by Qstlijku. 01:20:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And a few weeks ago, Brick was on CCC using his bot account and he got mad because he said he wasn't able to ping Mime. 01:20:56 CHAT Qstlijku: Now I just blocked my own IP 01:20:59 KICK Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku. 01:21:01 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:21:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good, good. Enjoy it. 01:21:17 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh wait it doesn't affect me because I'm an admin 01:21:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True. 01:21:31 CHAT Qstlijku: Or maybe I have a different IP on my computer 01:21:37 CHAT Qstlijku: I used my phone for the test account 01:21:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mobile devices usually have a different IP. 01:22:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And admins are immune to IP blocks as well. 01:22:15 CHAT Qstlijku: Yep 01:22:24 CHAT Qstlijku: 126.42 for my computer, 124.80 for my phone 01:22:31 CHAT Qstlijku: And they're both connected to WiFi 01:22:43 CHAT South Ferry: True, my mobile device has varying IPs. 01:22:52 CHAT Qstlijku: It's not using cellular data 01:22:53 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 01:23:04 CHAT South Ferry: Since it is used outside with data connection sometimes, the IP can be highly complex. 01:23:17 CHAT South Ferry: Once one of these IPs was caught in a range block on C.C.C. 01:23:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Does it use IPv6 IPs sometimes? @South 01:23:34 CHAT South Ferry: Yes, you could say that. 01:23:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I wish my bot would hurry up. I'm trying to test something. 01:25:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I would if Pyro is going to resign. CHAT She left Discord last night. Didn't even say bye to anyone. She just left all the servers and blanked her account. 01:26:08 CHAT Qstlijku: Wow 01:26:09 CHAT Qstlijku: and ok 01:26:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *wonder* 01:26:15 CHAT Qstlijku: Oops that was meant for PM 01:26:21 JOIN FanaticBot has joined Team Demon Light. 01:26:26 CHAT FanaticBot: FanaticBot v2.0 is online! 01:26:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, FanaticBot. 01:26:35 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, FanaticBot. 01:26:35 CHAT FanaticBot: Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 01:26:38 CHAT FanaticBot: Let's get it done. 01:26:39 CHAT South Ferry: !seen R.S.V.P 01:26:40 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen R.S.V.P. Did you mean Rasqusis? 01:26:41 CHAT FanaticBot: I have not seen R.S.V.P. Did you mean Rasqusis? 01:26:55 CHAT South Ferry: !seen 11XB-X1371 01:26:55 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen 11XB-X1371. Sorry. 01:26:57 KICK FanaticBot has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 01:27:01 CHAT Qstlijku: wtf 01:27:16 CHAT Hart New Bob: Ah 01:27:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hmmmmm. 01:27:41 CHAT South Ferry: Hart New Bob head out o/ 01:29:11 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:29:16 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: mew 01:29:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 01:29:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://greekmythology.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Messenger_of_Heaven/Adoption sound good? 01:30:10 CHAT Qstlijku: Are you actually interested in that topic? 01:30:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yes lmao 01:30:33 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 01:30:34 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I always have been lol 01:30:39 CHAT Qstlijku: Never knew that 01:30:42 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 01:30:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why can't it join chat! (scream) 01:30:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We need a scream emoji. 01:30:58 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i actually want to go Greece some day 01:31:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope! 01:31:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South Korea! 01:31:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i know sooooooooooooo much about Greek Mythology i love it 01:31:42 CHAT South Ferry: i"I am neither Atticus Aneothite nor am I the Neko Messenger Delvin. I am the fusion of Atticus and Messenger, call me Messicus."/i --Messicus to Merged Xeren, 01:31:45 CHAT South Ferry: Fuck! 01:31:45 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: for a few years all i would read was greek myths lol 01:31:53 CHAT South Ferry: Tell me who is polyphemus NOW. 01:32:02 CHAT South Ferry: And how did Ulysses beat him? 01:32:39 JOIN FanaticBot has joined Team Demon Light. 01:32:44 CHAT FanaticBot: FanaticBot v2.0 is online! 01:32:47 CHAT FanaticBot: I am fucking back. 01:32:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he was the giant son of Poseidon 01:32:56 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 01:33:40 KICK FanaticBot has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 01:33:47 CHAT South Ferry: Tell me how did Ulysess beat Poseidon NOW. 01:34:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hmmm. 01:34:04 CHAT South Ferry: and tell e how did Ulysses make a grave mistake after fleeing the land of the cyclops? 01:34:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Does anyone see him still or am I lagging? 01:34:28 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: omg South let me answer the things first lmao 01:34:42 CHAT South Ferry: I am sorry but this should take 30 seconds. 01:34:44 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: you are throwing a million questions it takes time to answer!! 01:34:52 CHAT South Ferry: I am sorry but it's two questions, 01:34:57 CHAT South Ferry: With less than 10 word answers. 01:35:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, I made him refresh and I kick/blocked him in the middle of refreshing. CHAT The account sees chat on it's screen, but I don't see it in chat. (think) 01:35:01 CHAT C.Syde65: Why was FanaticBot here, just wondered? 01:35:07 CHAT South Ferry: I am not quite sure C.Syde65. 01:35:07 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh, right. 01:35:09 CHAT Qstlijku: To test the kick/block script 01:35:09 CHAT South Ferry: i think I know, 01:35:17 CHAT South Ferry: But i just can't quite seem to pull it out of me. 01:35:24 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and the name is Odysseus not Ulysses 01:35:26 CHAT South Ferry: I just know it, I can taste the sensation at the tip of my tongue. 01:35:32 CHAT South Ferry: I am sorry but that's your first mistake Messenger of Heaven. 01:35:37 CHAT South Ferry: You know shit about greek mythology. 01:35:46 CHAT South Ferry: If you knew shit you would know Ulysses is the latin variant. 01:35:49 CHAT South Ferry: Therefore head out o. 01:35:51 CHAT South Ferry: o/ 01:36:16 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hon i know soooo much i was once writing a story based off it that i had planned on publishing irl 01:36:27 CHAT Qstlijku: Hon? 01:36:43 CHAT South Ferry: Hon? 01:36:43 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: sadly that computer crashed and i have yet to find a copy of it on any flash drive 01:36:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i say hon when I'm being sarcastic 01:36:57 CHAT South Ferry: Just move on from Book Publishing and focus solely on Basket Weaving. 01:37:05 CHAT South Ferry: Or alternatively Agriculture or Psycoanalysis. 01:37:50 JOIN FanaticBot has joined Team Demon Light. 01:37:57 CHAT FanaticBot: FanaticBot v2.0 is online! 01:38:00 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, FanaticBot. 01:38:07 CHAT South Ferry: !seen Messicus Delveothite 01:38:08 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen Messicus Delveothite. Sorry. 01:38:09 CHAT FanaticBot: I have not seen Messicus Delveothite. Sorry. 01:38:19 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and tbh South Ulysses may be the latin variant but its not exactly his name 01:38:20 KICK FanaticBot has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 01:38:31 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i prefer to spell it how the greeks did 01:38:38 CHAT South Ferry: I am sorry but there is no tbh. 01:38:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oaky, I'm done testing for now. 01:38:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *Okay* 01:38:49 CHAT South Ferry: Ulysses is another name for Odysessus. 01:38:52 CHAT South Ferry: I am sorry to say this, 01:38:57 CHAT South Ferry: And I understand its hard to fathom. 01:39:07 CHAT South Ferry: When the romans fucked up the greeks, they did what they had to do with latin. 01:39:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: My bot is probably on the global blacklist now, lol. 01:39:36 CHAT Qstlijku: Why? 01:39:42 CHAT South Ferry: Just block your bot. 01:39:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because it's been blocked. 01:39:49 CHAT South Ferry: true. 01:40:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Anytime an account's blocked, it's gets put on the global blacklist and its edits are watched on CVN. 01:40:44 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: in the Odyssey his name appears as Odysessus it is the proper spelling of his name though there are other ways of spelling it 01:40:56 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 01:41:03 CHAT Qstlijku: Mess do you know any Greek? 01:41:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: like the language? 01:41:30 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah 01:41:40 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: sadly no 01:41:43 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 01:41:48 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: but that could be something i could learn tbh 01:41:58 CHAT South Ferry: I am sorry to say this, 01:42:01 CHAT South Ferry: But Ulysess is just fine. 01:42:15 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: not in my opinion 01:42:17 CHAT South Ferry: I am sorry to say this, 01:42:21 CHAT South Ferry: but the Romans for the win. 01:42:29 CHAT South Ferry: They built the best galactic empire ever known to man, 01:42:35 CHAT South Ferry: And invented electricity. 01:42:42 CHAT Qstlijku: Huh? 01:43:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 01:43:13 CHAT Qstlijku: That's completely false! 01:43:17 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: tbh the story of Eros and Psyche was one of my favorites 01:43:19 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and also 01:43:21 CHAT South Ferry: I am sorry to say this, 01:43:27 CHAT South Ferry: But that is sadly not the case. 01:43:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Romans copied the greeks 01:43:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: NEVER say that again, Messenger. 01:43:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Go sit down and be humble. 01:43:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: NOW! 01:43:36 CHAT South Ferry: I am sorry to say this, 01:43:42 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: they even copied their gods 01:43:44 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 01:43:47 CHAT South Ferry: But the Greeks had next to nothing, and no agricultural development. 01:43:52 CHAT South Ferry: While the Romans had electricity, 01:43:55 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: thats why the greek god have roman names as well 01:43:56 CHAT South Ferry: plumbing, 01:43:58 CHAT South Ferry: And cars. 01:43:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm sorry, but the Greeks were uncivilized brutes. 01:44:02 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah. 01:44:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: sLike Matiyunu Wiki! 01:44:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fuckkkk. 01:44:23 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 01:44:24 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 01:44:33 CHAT South Ferry: http://uncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Roman_Empire education yourself from this completely reliable source. 01:45:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Eros and Psyche was one of the best love stories of all time tbh and it teaches a good lesson by how Eros ended up rejecting Psyche because she went against the one thing he asked of her 01:46:14 CHAT South Ferry: That is sadly not the case. 01:46:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I said to never say that again. 01:46:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ! 01:46:25 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah. 01:47:06 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: who here has actually read that besides me? 01:47:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I have. CHAT And NEVER mention it again. 01:47:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: why? lol 01:47:54 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:48:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Head out. 01:48:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like James said, if Aiihuan is our goddess, that makes me our god! CHAT Therefore, you disobeyed the TDL gods! 01:48:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now head out. o/ 01:49:24 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: South pop quiz: 01:49:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 01:49:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop that! 01:49:41 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: what was the name of Athena's mother? 01:49:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It doesn't matter. 01:49:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Don't answer her, South! 01:50:49 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hes googling 01:54:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TheKorraFanatic: CHAT Mime. CHAT ~ El trapos sucios has been banned by Jr Mime . ~ CHAT 7:53 CHAT C.Syde65: CHAT Honestly. 01:54:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Huh? 01:54:23 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:55:28 CHAT C.Syde65: I was facepalming at the user's foolishness. 01:55:36 CHAT C.Syde65: What the user did. 01:55:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 01:55:42 CHAT C.Syde65: Spamming links to chat. 01:55:48 CHAT C.Syde65: Even if they were trolling. 01:55:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's at troll. CHAT They've been spamming links to chat for days. 01:56:19 CHAT South Ferry: No. 01:56:24 CHAT South Ferry: That is simply not the case. 01:56:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Spanish Steven Universe disabled chat for a few hours due to this troll. They banned like 26 accounts within like 20 minutes. 01:56:41 CHAT South Ferry: Los Univeros de Steven Espanol? 01:56:45 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 01:56:46 CHAT South Ferry: I would not expect that from them. 01:56:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 01:57:03 CHAT Hart New Bob: Good. 01:57:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Es.steven-universe. 01:57:10 CHAT South Ferry: Same thing! 01:57:17 CHAT South Ferry: Los Univeros de Steven Espanol! 01:57:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope! 01:58:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look at Mime's reaction in #r-wikia, lol. 02:01:54 CHAT C.Syde65: Where's that? 02:02:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CCD. 02:03:34 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:07:18 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 02:09:05 JOIN The Electrician has joined Team Demon Light. 02:09:10 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Test. 02:09:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Pass. 02:09:54 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome to TDL, Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory. 02:09:58 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, The Electrician. 02:10:06 CHAT South Ferry: I am South Ferry, and I am an admin here. 02:10:15 CHAT South Ferry: You can contact TheKorraFanatic if you need help. 02:10:19 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: And he knows because it is my alt log in as a bot. 02:10:28 CHAT South Ferry: How can we deduce this? 02:10:29 CHAT South Ferry: +log 02:10:29 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:10:31 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 0 leaves, and 12 messages logged. 02:10:33 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am needing it so I see how this functions. 02:11:00 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:11:06 CHAT South Ferry: !speak evaluating intergral fz - rz = hz / gz such that x = to the plus or negative or the sum of the radical of b^2-4ac 02:11:06 CBOT BrickleBot: evaluating intergral fz - rz = hz / gz such that x = to the plus or negative or the sum of the radical of b^2-4ac 02:11:52 QUIT The Electrician has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:17:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: And he knows because it is my alt log in as a bot. 02:17:53 CHAT South Ferry: How can we deduce this? 02:17:53 CHAT South Ferry: +log 02:17:53 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:17:53 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 0 leaves, and 12 messages logged. 02:17:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am needing it so I see how this functions. 02:17:53 CHAT South Ferry: !speak evaluating intergral fz - rz = hz / gz such that x = to the plus or negative or the sum of the radical of b^2-4ac 02:17:53 CBOT BrickleBot: evaluating intergral fz - rz = hz / gz such that x = to the plus or negative or the sum of the radical of b^2-4ac 02:17:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Test. 02:17:54 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 02:17:54 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 02:25:57 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:26:08 CHAT South Ferry: Good afternoon my fellow ningens. 03:58:30 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: There we go. 03:58:30 CHAT C.Syde65: Looks like my bot got down to .060 03:58:30 CHAT C.Syde65: Not sure how I managed to do that. 03:58:30 CHAT C.Syde65: I guess as a result of command spam. 03:58:30 CHAT C.Syde65: I spammed the !ping command. 03:58:30 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !help hi 03:58:31 CBOT BrickleBot: Says hello. 03:58:31 CHAT C.Syde65: Funny how the best result I've gotten is .060 when the second best result I've gotten is .179 03:58:31 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Welp, I had my fun here. Time to switch back to BrickleBot v2.0. 03:58:31 CHAT C.Syde65: It's still not logging the commands. I don't get it. 03:58:31 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 03:59:42 CHAT Chase McFly: !speak 03:59:42 CBOT BrickleBot: I've spoken. Happy now? 03:59:46 CHAT Chase McFly: Yep. 04:00:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen Aiihuan 04:00:06 CBOT BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic: I last saw Aiihuan 13 hours, 52 minutes, and 59 seconds ago. 04:00:25 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 04:00:27 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey AD! O/ 04:00:32 CHAT Aiihuan: Hi. ^^ 04:00:32 CHAT C.Syde65: Fun fact. 04:00:36 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Ah yes. I need to work on the seen system when I switch to Node. 04:00:37 CHAT C.Syde65: I started typing. 04:00:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn. CHAT She was summoned. 04:00:41 CHAT C.Syde65: Before she joined. 04:00:45 CHAT Aiihuan: : p 04:01:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Unless she was reading the logs on Discord. (think) 04:01:05 CHAT C.Syde65: I was typing the greeting up as she joined. 04:01:27 CHAT Chase McFly: Haii! 04:01:31 CHAT Chase McFly: Get it? 04:01:37 CHAT Chase McFly: I said "Hey Aii" 04:01:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jokes are funnier unexplained. 04:01:47 CHAT Aiihuan: I was, Korra. c:< 04:01:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 04:02:10 CHAT Chase McFly: Why did I explain myself? 04:02:12 CHAT Chase McFly: (facepalm) 04:02:20 CHAT Hart New Bob: Good. 04:02:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Memes are also funny when used correctly. @Hart 04:03:07 CHAT Hart New Bob: True, 04:03:14 CHAT Hart New Bob: But, I'm sorry, 04:03:19 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also, when I switch to Node, I do not think Brickle will be editing anymore on the wiki. 04:03:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No! 04:03:23 CHAT Hart New Bob: That is not fully the case. 04:03:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This isn't some mega-meme! 04:03:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Unless, I find a way to make him log. 04:03:49 CHAT Hart New Bob: But what if it is? 04:05:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tell me, 04:05:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Where is Noreplzy! 04:05:58 CHAT Aiihuan: Where is Sayuri. :c 04:06:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: He's swimming in the ocean. 04:06:09 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Sayuri is in San Antonio with Isaac. 04:06:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We didn't ask for their physical locations! 04:06:51 CHAT Hart New Bob: OK 04:07:26 CHAT Hart New Bob: They are watching youtube vids or something 04:07:27 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh man. 04:07:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I cannot pinpoint their exact coordinates on the face of the Earth. 04:07:36 CHAT Hart New Bob: But I can! 04:07:36 CHAT C.Syde65: I want Brickle to remain editing. 04:07:52 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I just know the area they live in. 04:07:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just move on from BrickleBot. CHAT His time has indeed ended. 04:08:32 CHAT C.Syde65: Not necessarily. 04:08:36 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: BrickleBot will remain in service until something happens where I cannot come back. 04:08:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm aware. 04:09:12 CHAT C.Syde65: 17:09:06 Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: BrickleBot will remain in service until something happens where I cannot come back. CHAT What do you mean? 04:09:44 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: If a circumstance arises where I cannot enter this chat or come back to this wiki. 04:10:19 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Hey, I have life ahead of me. So I may leave and not come back one day. 04:10:26 CHAT C.Syde65: True. 04:10:34 CHAT Hart New Bob: False. 04:10:57 CHAT C.Syde65: Syde BOT can do some things, but cannot do Discord logs. 04:11:39 CHAT C.Syde65: Same with Slendy I think. 04:11:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm sorry to say this, CHAT Syde BOT can do everything another chat bot can do. 04:11:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And Slendy was plain shit. 04:12:04 CHAT C.Syde65: True. 04:12:15 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: With my current circumstances, Brickle can run 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. 04:12:17 CHAT C.Syde65: But what about Discord logs? 04:12:23 CHAT C.Syde65: Syde BOT has never done that. 04:12:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen SlendyBot 04:12:29 CBOT BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic: I last saw SlendyBot 18 days, 9 hours, 46 minutes, and 15 seconds ago. 04:12:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 04:12:32 CHAT C.Syde65: And cannot run unless I have the PC on. 04:12:37 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen Sydebot 04:12:37 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen Sydebot. Did you mean Syde BOT? 04:12:42 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen Syde BOT 04:12:42 CBOT BrickleBot: Chase McFly: I last saw Syde BOT 5 days, 19 hours, 7 minutes, and 28 seconds ago. 04:12:42 CHAT C.Syde65: !seen Syde BOT 04:12:42 CBOT BrickleBot: C.Syde65: I last saw Syde BOT 5 days, 19 hours, 7 minutes, and 28 seconds ago. 04:12:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I was actually expecting it to have been longer than 18 days. 04:12:50 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen EliteANTForceBot 04:12:50 CBOT BrickleBot: Chase McFly: I last saw EliteANTForceBot 190 days, 13 hours, 42 minutes, and 48 seconds ago. 04:12:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good, good. 04:13:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen TheAtlas Bot 04:13:01 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen TheAtlas Bot. Did you mean SHOT BOT? 04:13:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: My computer is always on. That's why Brickle has been running for 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. 04:13:07 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen SassyBot 04:13:07 CBOT BrickleBot: Chase McFly: I last saw SassyBot 145 days, 1 hour, 7 minutes, and 28 seconds ago. 04:13:15 CHAT C.Syde65: And Syde BOT can't run unless the PC is on. And I always turn my PC off when I go to bed. 04:13:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, if I meant SHOT BOT, I would have said SHOT BOT. 04:13:22 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen Messenger of Heaven 04:13:22 CBOT BrickleBot: Chase McFly: I last saw Messenger of Heaven 2 hours, 2 minutes, and 21 seconds ago. 04:13:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Who tf is SHOT BOT anyways? 04:13:37 CHAT Chase McFly: Perhaps GMRE's bot :p 04:13:43 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen GMRE 04:13:44 CBOT BrickleBot: Chase McFly: I last saw GMRE 244 days, 13 hours, 31 minutes, and 6 seconds ago. 04:13:49 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I just leave open the necessary programs needed to run my bots. 04:14:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Brickle runs in my browser but soon all that will be needed to run is a command prompt window. 04:16:47 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But then there is the disadvantage of running my computer all the time. It has not been off since the 18th of January. 04:17:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 04:17:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Enjoy it. 04:18:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I just recently found out Lience demoted from councilor and vanguard and it happened over like a month ago. 04:19:19 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Councilors can't self-demote though. So he must've ask a staff member. 04:20:04 CHAT C.Syde65: I already knew that. 04:20:10 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also, Lience is/was Mamvik btw. 04:20:19 CHAT C.Syde65: I realised that shortly after they renamed. 04:20:27 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:20:31 CHAT C.Syde65: I fixed a broken link on one of their user-pages. 04:20:43 CHAT C.Syde65: And then left a message informing them about my edit. 04:20:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: 16:55, January 8, 2018 Sannse (wall | contribs) changed group membership for User:Lience from council to (none) (retiring, many thanks for the help!) 04:20:59 CHAT C.Syde65: And then I checked on CC. 04:21:06 CHAT C.Syde65: And the next thing I knew, they were leaving Wikia. 04:21:16 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 04:21:19 CHAT C.Syde65: Except they hadn't had their Councillor rights removed yet. 04:21:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: My internet randomly died. 04:21:32 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: She's fairly knowledgeable with JS. 04:22:25 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, she seems to be. 04:23:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I like that "You shall not pass" snippet she came up with. 04:23:20 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Quite creative lol. 04:25:18 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:25:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/342512150587375616/411739399437418506/unknown.png 04:27:43 CHAT Chase McFly: Crazy. 04:27:51 CHAT C.Syde65: What was the other command you recommended I use in addition to +restart to try and get the bot to log chat commands? 04:28:30 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Theoretically it can be duplicated with CSS. But you won't be able to copy/paste the image without opening dev tools. 04:28:35 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 04:28:48 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: [[]]+leave 04:29:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I remember the time she said she was yandere over Kocka, lmao. 04:30:06 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:30:11 CHAT Aiihuan: : o 04:30:16 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: She lives in Siberia, Russia. 04:30:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Kocks lives in Serbia, Europe. 04:30:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop dying, internet. 04:31:06 CHAT C.Syde65: Is leave the other one? 04:31:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Yes. 04:31:24 CHAT C.Syde65: Okay. 04:32:02 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:32:04 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 04:32:11 CHAT Aiihuan: Test. 04:32:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Kocka said he lives in a land far, far away everyone mistakes for Siberia. 04:32:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Pass. 04:32:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: . 04:32:55 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But Kocka does not live in Siberia. He was making the implication that Siberia and Serbia can be mistaken. 04:33:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I hate my internet atm. 04:33:31 CHAT Aiihuan: Same. :c 04:33:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test? 04:34:04 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 04:34:59 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:35:08 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Maybe if you love your internet it won't perform crappily. (kappa) 04:35:13 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 04:36:03 CHAT Chase McFly: Back 04:36:16 CHAT Chase McFly: I almost set my microwave on fire 04:36:36 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:36:42 CHAT C.Syde65: That sounded funny. 04:36:56 QUIT Aiihuan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:37:06 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: You cannot set a microwave on fire. 04:37:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It's too small to be seen with the naked eye. 04:37:24 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 04:37:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: And I do not think it is flammable. 04:37:36 CHAT Chase McFly: The oven, Mario. 04:37:43 CHAT Chase McFly: Not a literal "microwave" 04:37:48 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Ah, you almost set your oven on fire. 04:37:58 CHAT Chase McFly: No, my microwave oven. 04:38:31 CHAT Chase McFly: :p 04:38:38 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: You put an oven inside of a microwave? 04:38:54 CHAT Hart New Bob: yes 04:39:11 CHAT C.Syde65: What? 04:39:14 CHAT C.Syde65: roflmfao. 04:39:18 CHAT C.Syde65: (rolling) 04:39:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I will make sure the full power of TheKorraFanatic is unleashed. 04:39:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Where is Aii?? 04:39:43 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: She left. 04:39:49 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !seen Aiihuan 04:39:49 CBOT BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I last saw Aiihuan 2 minutes, and 52 seconds ago. 04:40:42 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 04:40:58 CHAT C.Syde65: wb AD! O/ 04:41:04 CHAT Aiihuan: \o 04:41:11 CHAT Aiihuan: !rate Aii's internet connection 04:41:12 CBOT BrickleBot: Aiihuan, I'd give Aii's internet connection a 7/10. 04:41:17 CHAT Aiihuan: No. >:c 04:41:38 CHAT C.Syde65: R.I.P. 04:42:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: $('html').remove(); 04:42:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: That is the best line of JS code. 04:42:48 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It only takes up 1 line too. 04:43:21 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:43:43 CHAT Aiihuan: rip, Korra and my internet connection. 04:43:48 CHAT Aiihuan: Korra's 04:45:02 CHAT Hart New Bob: Korra should NEVER do that again! 04:45:50 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 04:46:00 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 04:46:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Alright, this is just shitty. 04:46:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6291 Got 27 replies. 04:46:22 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess and Korra! o/ 04:46:25 CHAT Aiihuan: Power of BTS. < 3 04:46:32 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 04:46:34 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: fuck BTS 04:46:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Power of SNSD, tbh. 04:46:41 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:46:43 CHAT Aiihuan: Head out, Mess. >:c 04:46:48 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: make me 04:46:48 CHAT Aiihuan: And you, too, Korra. Head out. 04:46:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, Aii. ;-; 04:47:01 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 04:47:08 KICK Messenger of Heaven has been kicked by Aiihuan. 04:47:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Hart New Bob. 04:47:12 CHAT Aiihuan: There. : p 04:47:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Messenger of Heaven, please don't swear! 04:47:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Has Madiyunu made a return yet? 04:47:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: 04:47:30 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Aii is a bot? 04:47:49 CHAT Aiihuan: Perhaps. c: 04:47:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: +enable 04:47:57 CBOT BrickleBot: Enabling swear checking! 04:48:03 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 04:48:08 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 04:48:11 CHAT Hart New Bob: Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 04:48:12 CHAT Aiihuan: Welcome back, kitty. ^^ 04:48:18 CHAT Aiihuan: Be a nice kitty. 04:48:19 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 04:53:10 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Why was my bot kicked? 04:53:11 CHAT C.Syde65: Don't say what again? 04:53:11 CHAT Chase McFly: Iioncent kitty 04:53:11 CHAT C.Syde65: Bring Brickle back. 04:53:11 CHAT Chase McFly: *Innocent kitty 04:53:11 CHAT Chase McFly: Brickle kicked you for saying that, Aii. 04:53:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Spur of the moment thing. @Mario CHAT In hind-sight, it wasn't a good thing to do. 04:53:11 CHAT Chase McFly: Can we fix Brickle? 04:53:12 CHAT C.Syde65: Quickly bring the bot back. 04:53:12 CHAT C.Syde65: Or we'll lose logs. 04:53:13 CHAT Chase McFly: So he doesn't kick with Innocent kitty? 04:53:13 CBOT BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory, you were banned for matching a forbidden phrase. Please don't say it again. 04:53:14 CBOT BrickleBot: Chase McFly, please don't say that again. 04:53:14 CBOT BrickleBot: Hart New Bob, please don't say that again. 04:53:14 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 04:53:14 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 04:53:15 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 04:53:15 CHAT Chase McFly: /me chuckles nervously 04:53:16 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 13 messages logged. 04:53:22 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 04:53:48 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Okay my then decided to discharge all those warnings. 04:53:50 CHAT Hart New Bob: Innocent kitty!! 04:54:04 CHAT Chase McFly: South Ferry is an Innocent kitty 04:54:10 CHAT Hart New Bob: true 04:54:19 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It only works when swear checking is on. 04:54:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I have turned it off. 04:54:30 CHAT Hart New Bob: Good. 04:54:35 CHAT Hart New Bob: Let's enjoy it. 04:54:48 CHAT C.Syde65: And it doesn't work if another bot is used, right? 04:54:50 CHAT Aiihuan: Mess is a bad kitty. 04:54:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: +enable 04:55:08 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh whoops. 04:55:11 CHAT C.Syde65: I spoke too soon. 04:55:12 KICK Aiihuan has been kicked by Messenger of Heaven. 04:55:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: +enable 04:55:13 CBOT BrickleBot: Enabling swear checking! 04:55:15 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Mess is a bad kitty. 04:55:15 CBOT BrickleBot: Kicking Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory... 04:55:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: +disable 04:55:18 CBOT BrickleBot: Swear checking disabled. 04:55:19 KICK TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by Messenger of Heaven. 04:55:19 CHAT C.Syde65: I just got kicked. 04:55:23 CHAT C.Syde65: By my bot. 04:55:27 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 04:55:30 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 04:55:31 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Uh oh, things are getting out of hand. 04:55:32 CBOT BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory, please don't say that again. 04:55:32 CHAT Aiihuan: :c 04:55:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop attacking senpai, Mess. 04:55:36 CHAT C.Syde65: No fair. 04:55:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 04:55:48 CHAT C.Syde65: My bot says that but it doesn't kick itself. 04:55:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me gets brillant idea. 04:55:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: http://electroboom.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mario%26LuigiBowser%27sInsideStory/KickBanEveryone.javascript 04:55:55 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me bites Aiihuan 04:55:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf 04:56:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I got a brilliant idea too. 04:56:04 CHAT Aiihuan: Save me from wild kitty. :c 04:56:04 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But it would break the rules. 04:56:09 CHAT Chase McFly: A mod, biting someone? 04:56:12 CHAT C.Syde65: What rules? 04:56:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Mess bites Aii? 04:56:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me saves Aiihuan from wild kitty. 04:56:15 CHAT Chase McFly: What si thsi world coming too? 04:56:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: You know what that means. 04:56:21 CHAT Chase McFly: *Is 04:56:23 CHAT C.Syde65: Which ones would it break? 04:56:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Mess must be put down. 04:56:29 CHAT C.Syde65: No. 04:56:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Gee, Syde. 04:56:31 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me claws Mario 04:56:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let me think. 04:56:37 CHAT C.Syde65: That's rather extreme. 04:56:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: A script that legit bans everyone. 04:56:46 CHAT C.Syde65: I know. 04:56:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What rules wouldn't it break if used here? 04:56:51 CHAT C.Syde65: It wouldn't be allowed here. 04:57:01 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: No that is not it. 04:57:05 CHAT C.Syde65: But would it be allowed anywhere? 04:57:09 CHAT C.Syde65: Is the question. 04:57:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I was thinking of another thing that would break the rules. 04:57:24 CHAT C.Syde65: What is that? 04:57:38 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: emotebomb. 04:58:00 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me claws Aiihuan 04:58:02 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:58:12 CHAT Aiihuan: Kouhaaai. :c 04:58:23 CHAT Aiihuan: /me flees from Mess. 04:58:26 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 04:58:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me tackles Aiihuan 04:58:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Mess must be put down for attacking someone. 04:58:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me bites her 04:58:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me hisses 04:58:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me shakes fist at internet. 04:58:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And wtf is going on here? 04:59:08 CHAT Aiihuan: Mess is being a bad kitty. :c 04:59:19 CHAT C.Syde65: No she shouldn't be put down. 04:59:19 CHAT Aiihuan: For no reason. 04:59:20 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Mess assaulted someone. And to comply with the law she must be put down. 04:59:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me claws Aiihuan 04:59:27 CHAT C.Syde65: That punishment would be too major. 04:59:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why does she always attack senpai! 04:59:36 CHAT C.Syde65: No idea. 04:59:36 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It's a law. 04:59:44 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It is a US law. 04:59:46 CHAT Aiihuan: Indeed, Korra! ; - ; 04:59:47 CHAT C.Syde65: How? 04:59:57 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: raining again internet may go again 04:59:59 CHAT C.Syde65: Is that actually a US law? 05:00:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. CHAT Enjoy it, Mess. 05:00:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I was messaged by Sirworm on Discord. 05:00:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He had dubious screen-shots. 05:00:29 CHAT Aiihuan: > "Sirworm" 05:00:31 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: When a pet assaults someone on the exception when they are defending their home they have to be put down per US law. 05:00:36 CHAT Aiihuan: That username. D: 05:00:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 05:00:41 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 05:00:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rocky Lobster is his FANDOM username. 05:00:50 CHAT C.Syde65: But what if it were a neko? 05:00:57 CHAT C.Syde65: I thought Mess was a neko? 05:01:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me claws Aiihuan 05:01:11 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: A Neko must be emotebombed. 05:01:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me bans Mess. 05:01:36 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Not the entire chat, just the neko in a PM. 05:01:37 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me kicks korra 05:01:39 CHAT C.Syde65: A Neko is part human, so shouldn't some of the pet laws not apply? 05:01:47 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But that will also break the rules. 05:01:55 KICK TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by Messenger of Heaven. 05:02:02 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also, Nekos do not exist in reality. 05:02:06 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 05:02:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And of course, 05:02:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Both Alex.sapre and Jack are offline. 05:02:38 CHAT Hart New Bob: Good. 05:02:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not good. 05:02:46 CHAT C.Syde65: True. 05:02:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I had shit I needed to tell them! 05:02:55 CHAT C.Syde65: But just say that Nekos do exist in reality. 05:03:06 CHAT Hart New Bob: But the fact is, 05:03:12 CHAT Hart New Bob: they do. 05:03:15 CHAT Hart New Bob: BUT, 05:03:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Then the most that could happen is being put in prison. 05:04:09 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Messenger of Heaven, you are hereby sentenced to 30 years in prison for first degree assault. (hammer) 05:04:14 CHAT C.Syde65: Wow. 05:04:37 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me escapes prison 05:04:46 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 05:04:51 CHAT Aiihuan: /me catches Mess. >:c 05:04:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop this /me action verb RP1 05:04:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 818 05:04:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *!* 05:05:10 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 05:05:20 CHAT Hart New Bob: SO, 05:05:23 CHAT Hart New Bob: You're 05:05:26 CHAT Hart New Bob: RPing! 05:05:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now that my internet is slightly better, 05:05:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me claws Aiihuan to pieces 05:06:03 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Be on the lookout for this 18-year-old cat/girl who escaped from Roleplay County Jail late last night. 05:06:08 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 05:06:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I shall return to ESB and unleash my full power on the empty dead chat. 05:06:19 CHAT Aiihuan: :c 05:06:21 CHAT Hart New Bob: Good. 05:06:26 CHAT Hart New Bob: Do it now. 05:06:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I am! 05:06:32 CHAT Aiihuan: Can you unleash your power on Mess instead. :C 05:06:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: bye Chase 05:06:52 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: We have cops, helicopters and dogs drastically searching for her before she strikes again. 05:07:02 CHAT C.Syde65: Bye Chase! o/ 05:07:06 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I kinda just killed Aiihuan 05:07:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 05:07:12 CHAT C.Syde65: How? 05:07:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /Me action verb RPs have no effect on her! 05:07:27 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: We have caught the cat/girl. 05:07:32 CHAT Hart New Bob: Korra, 05:07:33 CHAT Hart New Bob: NOW 05:07:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Check your DMs i sent you a $100 Amazon gift card! Also make sure to read our rules. Oh yea and have fun or some crap! ~ CHAT ~ Messenger of Heaven hired Jon Arbuckle to kidnap Hart New Bob ~ CHAT 11:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: CHAT my turf now CHAT jk CHAT ~ Hart New Bob, Check your DMs i just sent you a $100 Amazon Gift card! And also make sure to read our rules and stuff like dat. ~ CHAT 11:07 CHAT Hart New Bob - All You Need Is Love CHAT :o CHAT ~ TheKorraFanatic, Check your DMs i just sent you a $100 Amazon Gift card! And also make sure to read our rules and stuff like dat. ~ 05:07:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm coming, dammit. 05:08:08 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Messenger of Heaven, you are hereby sentenced to life in jail without parole for first degree murder and assault. 05:08:15 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (hammer) 05:08:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ahoy there, matey! Welcome to the Encyclopedia SpongeBobia chat room! Bureaucrats are designated by the Krabby Patty secret formula next to their name, administrators are designated by the Krusty Krab Employee Hat next to their name, and chat moderators are designated by the Krabby Patty next to their name. If you have any questions or concerns, contact an administrator. Be sure to follow the chat rules and report any abuse of the chatroom, but most of all, have fun! CHAT 11:08 CHAT Hart New Bob CHAT Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. CHAT 11:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic CHAT I am here to unleash my full power. 05:08:50 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:08:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: @Aii yo some users are cussing in CC. 05:09:13 CHAT Aiihuan: On my waay. 05:09:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Well, one troll user. 05:10:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: >TheKorraFanatic CHAT Welcome, Aiihuan. 05:10:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ignored by senpai! 05:10:30 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: She has to do her job as an admin. 05:10:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm aware. 05:11:12 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Skaseforever: CHAT OKAY CHAT oops my sis turns caps lock on 05:11:20 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Then why make a fuss when she does not respond to your hello? 05:11:38 CHAT Aiihuan: It is okay, lol- 05:11:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because it was a joke you're taking too seriously, sAuron 05:11:42 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: inb4 I get called wild kitty on ccc jk 05:11:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Dammit. 05:12:08 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I have that tendency to take things more seriously than they should be taken. 05:12:21 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Aiihuan: CHAT Hi, wild kitty. CHAT 11:12 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: CHAT hi Aiihuan lmao 05:12:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I fought the urge to say "Welcome, Wild kitty" 05:12:49 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: you can say it lol 05:12:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 05:13:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I may make that my name on CCC 05:13:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I must keep a professional mannerism at CCC, like at ESB. 05:13:09 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: CCD* 05:13:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: you don't have to not that much Lol 05:14:01 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I'd say manners are compulsive on CC. 05:14:27 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Aiihuan look at CCD 05:14:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I remember the time a user on DDLC was named "Bubblegum Bitch" and I said "Welcome, Bubblegum Bitch" and it almost killed one of the other mods seeing me say "Bitch" because I was usually so professional, lmao. 05:14:48 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 05:15:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But it means "female dog". 05:15:08 CHAT Hart New Bob: Good. 05:15:12 CHAT Hart New Bob: True 05:15:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: my fat kitty is sitting next to me lol 05:15:47 CHAT C.Syde65: What colour is the kitty? 05:16:08 CHAT Aiihuan: Why are you meowing at me after attacking me so many times, Mess! 05:16:09 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hes multi colors 05:16:17 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I'll take a pic of him 05:16:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/icoj6l 05:16:18 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 05:16:48 CHAT Aiihuan: Do I see a BTS avatar! :O 05:17:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, Oni loves BTS. 05:17:04 CHAT Aiihuan: Yeees. < 3 05:17:13 CHAT Aiihuan: I think I have seen them on BTS server. 05:17:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: EW. 05:17:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: There's a BTS server? 05:17:26 CHAT Aiihuan: Hush! >:c 05:17:28 CHAT Aiihuan: Yes, many. 05:18:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I remember SNSD server. 05:18:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It died. 05:18:06 CHAT Aiihuan: rip 05:18:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, BrickleBot. 05:18:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://prntscr.com/icojlc my kitty 05:18:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I have a sandbox server. 05:18:44 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It is top-secret. No one shall find it. 05:18:45 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: theres a whole server about the letter H 05:18:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 05:18:58 CHAT C.Syde65: Brown, white, and possibly a bit of black and grey. 05:19:22 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: bits of silver to on his black 05:19:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Okay not top-secret. But it is definitely a private server and there is a very low chance anyone will find it. 05:19:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: back* 05:19:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I thought I was in your sand-box server? 05:20:06 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: No. That's my real server. 05:20:11 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah, right. 05:20:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: When you have so many buttons, it's so hard not to click one by accident: http://prntscr.com/icok2y 05:20:45 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I have server and it is full of screenshots and codes and I use it to test my bots. 05:21:02 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I made that script. 05:21:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True. 05:21:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It is quite handy. 05:21:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 05:21:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I remember the time Alex.sapre and I banned 18-20 socks on ESB within like 10 minutes. 05:21:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Came very handy. 05:23:18 CHAT C.Syde65: Too bad it glitched when I tried to use it, and it even stopped the default ban button from working. 05:23:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 05:23:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Enjoy it. 05:23:38 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: now Korra's sliver and white tabby is climbing on me 05:23:40 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It should not do that. 05:23:42 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 05:23:50 CHAT C.Syde65: Well when I tried it, it did. 05:24:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Oh, I have made a cleaner version of that script Korra. 05:24:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It functions the same. The code is cleaner. 05:24:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Link? 05:24:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: andddd shes attacking 05:24:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 05:25:02 CHAT Hart New Bob: Enjoy it. 05:25:02 CHAT C.Syde65: Do you think it would work if I were to try it? 05:25:16 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Just import http://electroboom.wikia.com/wiki/User%3AMario%26LuigiBowser'sInsideStory/AjaxBanButtons.javascript 05:25:22 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: No need to copy/paste the code. 05:25:28 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah. 05:26:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Eh, I adjusted the ban times on it. CHAT So, importing yours will change that. 05:26:31 CHAT Aiihuan: Rest. 05:26:33 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: No, that is the entire part that activates the script. 05:26:34 CHAT Aiihuan: * Test. 05:26:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Pass. 05:26:46 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: You can configure it any way you want. 05:26:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. @Mario 05:26:51 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Just import that. 05:27:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'll do it tomorrow as I have to head out now. o/ 05:27:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good night. o/ 05:27:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: sAii is in charge. 05:27:25 CHAT Aiihuan: Goodnight! ^^ 05:27:32 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Bye o/ 05:28:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm sorry, CHAT But as bureaucrat I put Aii in charge. 05:28:50 KICK TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 05:28:58 CHAT Aiihuan: : p 05:29:14 CHAT Aiihuan: What is wrong with me being in charge. >:C 05:29:18 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:29:46 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: The problem is we do not know when to expect a spontaneous explosion. 05:30:13 CHAT C.Syde65: Nothing. 05:30:32 CHAT C.Syde65: Although I do personally feel that it really should be an admin. 05:30:38 CHAT Aiihuan: gtg 05:30:39 CHAT Aiihuan: o/ ^^ 05:30:44 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Bye o/ 05:30:48 CHAT Hart New Bob: Thats why! 05:30:58 CHAT C.Syde65: Bye! o/ 05:30:59 CHAT Hart New Bob: Because now no one is in charge! 05:31:07 CHAT C.Syde65: But I am now. 05:31:12 CHAT Aiihuan: Yep. : p 05:31:15 CHAT Hart New Bob: huh?? 05:31:20 CHAT C.Syde65: I am an admin. 05:31:37 CHAT Hart New Bob: Good. 05:31:56 QUIT Aiihuan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:32:36 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Probably going to go too. May not go to bed though. 05:32:47 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah, okay. 05:33:07 CHAT Hart New Bob: head out 05:33:08 CHAT Hart New Bob: \o 05:34:34 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 05:35:41 CHAT Hart New Bob: el oh el 05:43:47 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 06:13:13 CHAT Aiihuan: Yep. : p 06:13:14 CHAT Hart New Bob: huh?? 06:13:14 CHAT C.Syde65: I am an admin. 06:13:14 CHAT Hart New Bob: Good. 06:13:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Probably going to go too. May not go to bed though. 06:13:14 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah, okay. 06:13:14 CHAT Hart New Bob: head out 06:13:14 CHAT Hart New Bob: \o 06:13:14 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 06:13:14 CHAT Hart New Bob: el oh el 06:13:14 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 06:43:17 CHAT Hart New Bob: huh?? 06:43:17 CHAT C.Syde65: I am an admin. 06:43:17 CHAT Hart New Bob: Good. 06:43:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Probably going to go too. May not go to bed though. 06:43:17 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah, okay. 06:43:17 CHAT Hart New Bob: head out 06:43:17 CHAT Hart New Bob: \o 06:43:17 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 06:43:17 CHAT Hart New Bob: el oh el 06:50:21 JOIN UtaiteTeiko14 has joined Team Demon Light. 06:50:30 CHAT UtaiteTeiko14: yoo 06:52:50 QUIT UtaiteTeiko14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 07:13:21 CHAT C.Syde65: I am an admin. 07:13:21 CHAT Hart New Bob: Good. 07:13:21 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Probably going to go too. May not go to bed though. 07:13:21 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah, okay. 07:13:21 CHAT Hart New Bob: head out 07:13:21 CHAT Hart New Bob: \o 07:13:21 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 07:13:21 CHAT Hart New Bob: el oh el 07:13:21 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 07:13:21 CHAT UtaiteTeiko14: yoo 07:40:32 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 07:53:25 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 07:53:51 CHAT Hart New Bob: Good. 07:53:59 CHAT Hart New Bob: Enjoy your time here. 07:55:11 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 08:03:18 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 08:23:27 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 08:23:27 CHAT Hart New Bob: Good. 08:23:28 CHAT Hart New Bob: Enjoy your time here. 08:23:28 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 08:53:30 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 08:53:31 CHAT Hart New Bob: Good. 08:53:31 CHAT Hart New Bob: Enjoy your time here. 08:53:31 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 09:23:35 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 09:45:04 QUIT C.Syde65 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 10:03:37 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 10:05:54 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 10:07:23 KICK C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65. 10:33:40 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 11:03:43 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 11:33:46 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 12:03:49 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 12:33:52 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 13:03:55 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 2016 04 23